Reflection
"Reflection" é uma canção na trilha sonora do filme animado de 1998 Mulan, e single de estreia da cantora americana Christina Aguilera. A canção foi executada dentro da narrativa do filme por Lea Salonga com a voz de Fa Mulan na versão Inglês. Nos meses que antecederam a gravação da faixa, Aguilera se aproximou da RCA, o que deu a ela a chance de gravar a música tema para o filme Mulan. A Disney, neste momento estava procurando um artista que poderia executar uma nota musical, geralmente difícil para a maioria dos artistas, necessária para a música. Em resposta, Aguilera cantou a música de Whitney Houston, "Run to You", que contou com esta nota. Depois de representantes da Disney ficaram impressionados com sua performance, eles contataram Aguilera, que imediatamente concordou em voar para Los Angeles para passar uma semana na gravação do álbum. A resposta da crítica para "Reflection" foi mista, com os comentadores, considerando ela uma música agradável, no entanto, inteiramente imemoráveis. Além do comentário crítico, a canção conseguiu financiar o seu álbum de estreia da RCA, além de ganhar a sua credibilidade entre os escritores e produtores estabelecidos. As liberações físicas e de rádio do single foram limitadas, o que resultou na música entrando somente na parada da Billboard Adult Contemporary, no número dezenove. Um vídeo clipe que acompanha a música para a canção foi incluída no lançamento do DVD de Mulan. Aguilera realizou a faixa em quatro performances televisivas. Letra Versão do filme Look at me I will never pass for a perfect bride Or a perfect daughter Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see That if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart Who is that girl I see Staring straight Back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide Who I am, though I've tried When will my reflection show Who I am inside? When will my reflection show Who I am inside? Versão original Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride Or a perfect daughter Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see That if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart Who is that girl I see Staring straight Back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Who is that perfect bride? It's not me Though I've tried. When will my reflection show Who I am inside? How I pray That a time will come I can free myself From their expectations On that day I'll discover someway to be myself And to make my family proud They want a docile lamb No-one knows Who I am Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? Must I pretend that I'm Someone else for all time? When will my reflection show Who I am inside? When will my reflection show Who I am inside? Versão de Christina Aguilera Look at me You may think you see who I really am, But you'll never know me Everyday It's as if I play a part Now I see If I wear a mask I can fool the world But I cannot fool my heart Who is that girl I see Staring straight Back at me? When will my reflection show Who I am inside? I am now In a world where I have to hide my heart, And what I believe in But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart And be loved for who I am Who is that girl I see Staring straight Back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm Someone else for all time? When will my reflection show Who I am inside? There's a heart that must be free fly, That burns with a need to know the reason why Why must we all conceal What we think How we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm someone else For all time When will my reflection show Who I am inside? When will my reflection show Who I am inside? Versão brasileira Olhe bem A perfeita esposa Jamais vou ser Ou perfeita filha Eu talvez Tenha que me transformar Vejo que Sendo só eu mesma não vou poder Ver a paz reinar no meu lar Quem é que está aqui Junto a mim Em meu ser É a minha imagem eu não sei dizer Como vou desvendar Quem sou eu, vou tentar Quando a imagem de quem sou Vai se revelar Quando a imagem de quem sou Vai se revelar Versão de Sandy Eu já sei que o meu coração quer se apaixonar Mas não sei se deve Desta vez, acho que vou me entregar Espero que chegue um alguém Que queira me amar Mas eu sei que devo mudar Tenho que descobrir Quem sou eu, sem mentir E uma outra imagem vai em mim refletir Nunca mais eu vou enganar o meu coração E nisso eu confio Quero é mais dizer para o mundo com emoção Que agora sei quem sou Tenho que descobrir Quem sou eu, sem mentir E um grande amor vai vir pra mim, eu sei Vou dar meu coração sem temor, para alguém E uma outra imagem vai em mim refletir A beleza do amor me faz voar E sinto em meu peito um fogo arder, não quer parar Eu vou me transformar, ser alguém, outra vez Não terei, então, que me esconder, jamais Vou dar meu coração sem temor, para alguém E uma outra imagem vai em mim refletir... E uma outra imagem vai em mim refletir... Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Mulan Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções de Encerramento